


Quarantine

by QueenCarol



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Fic, Carzekiel, F/M, art imitates life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCarol/pseuds/QueenCarol
Summary: A terrible virus is attacking humans. Ezekiel and Carol and their family must quarantine at the zoo.  Will they be safe?Note: This fic does imitate reality.  The virus this story is based on it Covid-19. It’s my way of processing the situation we are in.
Relationships: Ezekiel/Carol Peletier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Original characters are property of the author.

“Daddy, are we going to die?”

Sophia’s broken whisper breaks Ezekiel’s heart in half, its fracturing extending through both sides until every inch of his heart hurts. It’s been so long since his little girl had used that unsure tone of voice that he’d almost forgotten how it sounded. How he wishes he could take away the cause of her fear, just like he’d done when she had been a tiny little thing cowering away from her father’s abuse. Where he had once had a foe to fight against, someone tangible to protect her from, he is now unable to do much else but wait for it all to pass. It leaves him feeling absolutely helpless.

“Daddy?” His son’s voice joins Sophia’s and though he’s never had a reason to be truly fearful before, Henry’s tiny whimper finishes fracturing what’s left of his heart.

He turns quickly to look at them before squatting to their height, arms extended to receive them and pull them to safety, an encouraging smile on his face that he hopes will somehow push back their fear.

“Come here you two.” 

No sooner have the words left his lips that both Sophia and Henry barrel towards him, slamming against him and almost making him fall back. He quickly redistributes his balance and brings his kids close, letting them curl into him and find some solace in his embrace. At seven and four, Sophia and Henry are far too smart for their ages and it’s moments like this that remind him how observant they both are.

“Daddy, I know you said not to watch tv,” Sophia admits to him. She pulls back just enough so that her hazel eyes meet his. He can see the worry swimming in them, easily being able to read her just like he did with her mother. Sophia was, in many ways, an exact copy of Carol, especially when she worried. They’d both scrunch their noses just enough to make a line on the top of the bridge of their nose. Early in his and Carol’s relationship, he had spent countless times smoothing a finger over it to help her un-tense, promising her things would be alright. Now he fears he will spend years doing it with Sophia. “Henry wanted to watch his cartoons so I turned it on and the man said that a lot of people are dying.”

“Daddy, we dying too?” Henry probably doesn’t know what dying means, not truly, but he knows when his sister is worried and when his parents are stressed and it’s enough for him to react and ask. 

“No one is dying,” Ezekiel promises as he pushes back his son’s dirty blond hair so that he can see into his blue eyes. He too looks so much like Carol, Henry even narrows his eyes as Carol does when she is trying to see through his words. He’d been a surprise to both of them, his presence known only after Carol had left her ex-husband. Still, he loved him as only a father could, and to Henry, he’d been the only father he’d ever known. “Not you, not your sister, or your Mama. I’m not dying either.”

“The man said there was a virus.” Sophia continues, ever the inquisitive mind, as she starts playing with one of the dreads of his hair. He is used to her having dozens of questions and playing with his hair, it’s something she had done ever since she was Henry’s age and she wanted to remind herself that Ezekiel was real and he wasn’t leaving them, so it doesn’t bother him at all. 

“There is.”

“And it’s hurting people?” Sophia asks to which he quickly gives a nod. 

“Like the zombies?” Henry asks. A shiver runs through his body and he buries his face against Ezekiel’s chest. 

It had only been a two months ago when Carol and he had been cuddling on the sofa watching a zombie movie. It had been date night for them; their one night a week when they put the kids to sleep and didn’t immediately continue with their family chores. Instead, they had secret dessert which they both felt bad for not sharing with the kids, watched a movie while cuddling on the sofa, then went to bed to make love. That night he’d been laying back on the couch with Carol somewhat draped over him, her head on his chest, while the zombies snarled on the television. Carol would occasionally jump and hide her face when the gory parts came in and he’d wrap his arms around her and press a kiss to the top of her head to reassure her she was fine. It was during a particularly scary scene that they’d both realized they weren’t alone only because Henry had let out a terrified scream as the zombies had ripped a horse apart on the screen. They’d immediately shut it down and Henry had slept that night with them, but the damage had been done.

“No, nothing like the zombies.” 

“Then what is it, daddy?”

He pauses for a second to figure out how much he should tell his kids. He had always promised to be truthful to them and he didn’t want to break that promise, but he also wanted to shelter them as much as he could from the horrible times they were living in.

“Well,” He starts. “It’s a virus that people get from one another. It makes it very hard to breathe-“

“Like a boogery nose?” Henry interrupts.

“Not quite, son.” Ezekiel continues. “It hurts your lungs badly so you can’t breathe, gives you a terrible cough, and makes you out of breath. The nurses and doctors have to put a tube to help you breathe, which hurts a lot as well, but even then sometimes people aren’t strong enough to beat it.”

“And they die?” Sophia asks, her eyes filling with tears. She’s always been an emphatic person and he knows how much this will pain her. At the first tear that drops, Ezekiel is already there wiping it away.

“They do. That’s why we have to stay inside, why we have to shelter in place, and wear masks when we leave.” He continues. “That’s why you stayed home from school so that you aren’t exposed to the virus.”

“But you leave every day, Daddy. Why?”

“Because I have to look after the animals.” While the zoo had been closed for visitors, the workers still had to go in to make sure the animals were fed and taken care of. “I have to make sure our tigers are safe.”

“So Shiva is safe?” Henry quickly asks, wanting to make sure that Shiva was being taken care of as well.

“Yes, especially Shiva,” Ezekiel promises. Out of all the tigers under their care, Shiva was their favorite. She had been injured and needed special attention and he’d been the keeper assigned to her. They’d formed a bond that had somehow transferred to his children and wife whenever they visited. 

“What if you get sick when you leave, daddy?” Sophia once more directs the conversation back to the virus and away from the tigers. 

“Then I’d go to the hospital and the doctors and nurses would do everything they could to help me get better.” Quickly realizing what her next question will be, Ezekiel adds. “But that won’t happen. I make sure to use my mask and to stay away from people whenever I can. I come right home, clean up, and stay inside unless I have to go out. And guess what?”

“What?” Both Sophia and Henry ask in unison.

“My boss had a talk with us today. He asked for volunteers to stay at the zoo, to shelter there so that we can keep an eye on the animals without having to leave. The volunteers get to bring their families with them, and they get to stay in the worker’s cabins.”

“They do?” Sophia asks with wide eyes.

“They do,” Ezekiel replies. “After talking with Mama, I volunteered for us to go there. Would you guys like to do that?”

He doesn’t have to wait long for their replies. Both Henry and Sophia quickly nod, looking at each other then at Ezekiel, their frowns slowly turning into tentative grins.

“Then we need to get ready. When morn comes we will leave here with some of our things and go to the zoo to help with the animals. Mama is already packing our bags as we speak. She sent me here to get some clothes for the baby and to ask you guys to go pick two of your favorite toys to take with you. Think you guys can help me with that?”

Before he even receives an answer, Sophia is already reaching for Henry’s hand and tugging him away from his father’s embrace. “Come Henry, hurry! We have to choose our toys!”

They leave the nursery hand in hand, the sound of their footsteps becoming softer as they move further away. He can’t help but let out a small chuckle at their sudden excitement before he picks up the bag he’d been packing, slips the zipper close, and moves out of the bedroom. He crosses the small hallway that separates the baby’s room from Carol and his bedroom and grins once again when he sees his pregnant wife finishing packing up their clothes.

She’s never looked more beautiful to him than she does now. Her hair has grown longer due to the hormones, just like it did when she’d been pregnant with Henry, and she’s glowing from within despite the current world’s situation. His eyes travel down to the swell of her belly. He’s jokingly said before that it seems like she has swallowed a basketball to which Carol always rolls her eyes and feigns to protect her belly from his teasing.

“I’m almost done.” Carol pushes the clothes down as best as she can to compress them and make more room in the suitcase before reaching for one of the sweaters she has laid out on the bed. “Did you get everything from the nursery?”

She still has three months to go before her due date but neither of them is willing to be unprepared. They aren’t sure how long they’ll have to stay at the zoo, or how long quarantine will last, and Ezekiel wants her to have everything she needs either way.

“Onesies, warm pajamas, blanket, cloth diapers, binkies, and the fuzzy rabbit.” He lists for her. 

“Thank you.” Carol leans towards him with her lips ready for a kiss which he quickly gives her, his hand snaking to press against her belly if only for a second. It’s enough for him to feel the squirming baby within. “I know you probably think I’m exaggerating but-“

“I don’t believe I do.” He promises. “I know you want our babies to be provided for, so do I, even the little bean in there.”

“Not so little bean.” She reminds him before looking down at the swell, her dark auburn hair falling around her face in soft curls as she smooths a hand over her own belly. “Hopefully this will all be done by the time this one comes, but just in case, I’d rather be ready.”

“Sophia and Henry are off to choose their toys.”

“I heard you talking to them. You do know that Henry will come back with at least five toys that he just has to take and that Sophia will probably try and sneak in a couple of books., right?”

“Yeah, I know.” He gives a little shrug to tell her he doesn’t mind it. In the state things are he’d rather his children have what they need to feel safe, even if it’s toys and books.

Carol finishes packing and zips up the suitcase before turning to face him. Her arms instantly open before she takes a step forward and presses herself to him as best as her belly will allow. Her arms tighten around his waist and she rests her head on his chest, taking a moment to breathe him in. He knows she does it whenever she needs to center herself, whenever her anxiety threatens to rear its ugly head and rob her from her ability to focus. “We are going to be alright, my love.” 

“I know.” She whispers against his shirt. “I’ve been so worried about you going back and forth. This way you won’t be as exposed and the tigers will be taken care of.”

“And I won’t expose you and our children to the virus either.” He breathes against the crown of her hair. It has been one of his worst worries since the quarantine began. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if either the kids or she got sick because of him. At least this way they reduced the number of people he was in contact with and thus reduced the danger of bringing something to those he loves.

“How many people will be there?” She pulls back to look at his face, her nose scrunching and creating that crease which he instantly raises a finger to smooth away. 

“Two per area. Jerry and I will be in charge of the felines. Each of us will have a cabin for our families.”

“And we’ll have to stay in them.” She notes. 

“At least for the first fifteen days.” Ezekiel’s boss had made it very clear; minimal contact between each other for the first fifteen days. Once those days were up, and providing none of them developed signs of having contracted the virus, they’d be free to interact as long as they kept social distancing and their masks on. 

He feels Carol press her face against his chest once more then nod. “We can do that.” She assures him. He knows it will be a challenge with two small children who love the zoo and who have grown up visiting all of its animals and will no doubt want to help tend to them, but he also knows that they’ll get through it together.

“Yes, we can.”

He feels Carol tip her head back and he quickly looks down only to find that look on her face that always tells him she’s wanting a kiss. Unable to deny her, he leans down to press his lips to her in a sweet kiss, a kiss that reassures her that he is at her side, always, and that they will fight this as only a family can. 

Before he is ready to let go of her, his children’s footsteps filter through their home, quickly going from one place to the other before Sophia let’s out a shout. “Daddy! Henry has too many toys and won’t choose which one he wants.”

“Sophia is taking books, Mama!” Henry’s reply to his sister having tattled on him comes a beat later. 

Carol chuckles and shakes her head before letting her blue eyes find his brown. “Told you so.”

“I believe you did,” He agrees. He places another quick kiss on her lips before letting go of her. “You take one and I’ll take the other?”

“Divide and conquer.” Carol agrees before leaving his side and going after Henry who has zoomed by the door with an armful of toys. 

Ezekiel doesn’t know for sure what the future holds and though he’s told his kids and wife that they’ll be alright, he doesn’t truly know what is yet to come. He can only pray and hope that his words haven’t been a lie and that their family will be fine. 

What he does know is that no matter what he will keep his family together and protected. They will endure this together, whether it is at the zoo or at home. Their family is strong and healthy and if they follow all precautions they will be alright. He also knows that he will do everything in his power so that the virus comes nowhere near his family and so that his wife doesn’t have to worry about him or their children through it all. Their kids will never have that worried tone in their voices again, of that he will make sure. For even though he doesn’t have something tangible to fight against and protect them from, he will stop at nothing to ensure their safety. He will gladly lay down his life for theirs.

It is all he can be sure of, all he cannot doubt. The rest he will leave to destiny for he knows that what is meant to happen will do so whether he likes it or not.

With a smile on his lips, Ezekiel leaves his and Carol’s bedroom. After all, he has to tend to a daughter whose books must fit into her bag, a son who has way too many toys, and a wife who holds their future within her and who he loves above all else. 

No one is dying, not tonight and not tomorrow, and that is all that truly matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a general development of this story but I am a little afraid of continuing it because it can be a major trigger to those who have been impacted by Covid-19.
> 
> If you guys wish for this story to continue, let me know.


End file.
